Just say hi
by KuyaNR
Summary: Kiba tries to help Shino find someone to enjoy the festival night with him.


Just say hi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**A/N**

**So I went to a concert the other day (family friendly, and to be honest got a little boring) with some friends, who made a couple of jokes on finding some girls to hang with. Inspirations come at random times, don't they? :P**

"Don't you just love festivals?" Kiba said to his shaded friend. Why he wore such dark sunglasses in the night, he'd never know.

"No. It's uncomfortable at best."

Kiba sighed. "That's just 'cos you have know idea how to enjoy yourself, to have a little fun and dance! Know what I mean?"

Shino didn't even answer, nor did he need to.

"You're so boring," the other said to his friend, disappointed.

"You know," Shino began, you could always just venture out and have fun on your own. I'll be able to find other people we know to hang around with."

"Yeah, that's the thing, there are two things wrong with your idea."

Shino stopped. "And they are?"

"First of all, Shikamaru, Naruto, Tenten, and Chouji are busy with their own partners for the night, Lee's probably getting drunk somewhere..."

"Surprise surprise."

Kiba chuckled, and continued. "Which leaves only Sakura, but she's covering a hospital shift tonight."

Shino nodded. "Perhaps I should have done something else to keep me from being here too."

"Hey, hey," Kiba began, "you didn't here my second point."

"Being...?"

"Being, that if I leave you, how can I help you out?"

Shino didn't like the sound of this. "I'm leaving."

"Aw come on, man. I guarantee you that your night would be more enjoyable if you found a new 'friend,' if you catch my drift," Kiba said with a smirk.

Shino gave a frustrated look at his friend, before walking in the other direction.

"You know this isn't my sort of thing."

"Rather, you're just not confident enough to do this sort of thing."

Shino stopped slightly, the remark hit a nerve.

"No thanks, Kiba."

"Shino, you're no fun, you know that?"

He ran up to him. "How about this? Give me one chance to partner you up for the night. If it doesn't work, I won't try again, and I'll let you do whatever it is you want to, alright?"

Shino sighed under his breath. "Fine."

Kiba grinned, "trust me, you won't regret this."

They began to walk around, and Kiba could tell the young man beside him wasn't comfortable.

"look, the hardest thing to do is to start the conversation. Easiest solution? Just say hi."

Shino put his hands in his pockets, doing his best to stay invisible among the crowds.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't do a good enough job at it.

"You know," Kiba began, signalling to a pair of girls on the side of the street, "The cute brunette girl over there has been looking at you since we came into view.

"I'm a ninja too, I know when I'm being watched."

Kiba laughed. "That's not why she's looking at you, idiot. I think it's time to greet ourselves to them."

He began to walk ahead, then looked back. "Just follow my lead."

They casually approached the two young ladies who had already noticed their arrival.

The blonde girl looked at the leading man.

"Kiba! Long time no see!"

He smiled at her, giving her a hug. "Kyoko, it has been a long time, hasn't it?"

He then turned around to the other girl, who seemed a lot more reserved then Kyoko.

"I don't think I've met your friend."

Kyoko looked at the brunette with the slightest hint of jealousy, but at the same time didn't seem too worried.

"This is Hina, a bit of a quite girl. She's an old friend of mine, but I don't think you're her type."

Kiba chuckled again. "Too loud?"

"In a nutshell."

He smiled. "Then I'm sure she'll get along well with my friend here. Kyoko, Hina, this is Shino."

Shino nodded in greeting.

Kiba gave a small sigh. "How about we catch up and grab a bite, our treat?"

Kyoko took Kiba's arm. "I think I'd enjoy that."

"Shino, why don't you accompany Hina there, while Kyoko and I talk about the good ol' days, hey?"

Kyoko giggled silently at the thought.

They began to walk, with the two trailing doing so in silence.

Kiba looked back again at Shino. "Just remember," he said.

"So, um, how are you?" Shino began.

Hina played with her hair nervously. "Yeah, I'm good." She had begun to blush.

Quietly, Shino drew a breath. Kiba was right, he needed to get over his problems and leaving his comfort zone.

He took out his arm. "Are you enjoying the festival?" he asked.

She looked at him, smiling, and taking the arm.

"Not yet," she began.

"But I think it's getting better."

End.


End file.
